Small Moments
by nezushi4918
Summary: Draco was hurt in a game by Harry, now Harry feels guilty. Harry x Draco Drarry Fluff a lot i hope, later might change the rating, but im not sure, and im not good with summarys either so go check it out xD


I dont own hp, and the amazing characters.

between seven and eight grade, and there is no voldemort muahahaha, just cuteness.

hope you like it

Small Moments - chap 1 by nezushi4918

* * *

"Damn it!" Draco said in pain, he never thought falling from a broom would be this painful and to make things worst Madam Pomfrey wasn't here today, that stupid Potter.

Today they had a match against the gryffindors, of course that it was forbidden but this time Potter asked for it, literally!

"Malfoy?" Harry opened the door slowly since Madam Pomfrey was probably inside, but when he opened he only saw Malfoy seated in a bed with a white shirt and the sheets by his waist, seated on the bed, his back leaning against the wall.

This time it was Harry´s fault, he knew it, today his day had been horrible, so when he saw Malfoy he thought he could relieve some stress with the boy, he knew he wasn't thinking straight, but he couldn't stop it, not even his friends calming him down worked, so when the both found the snitch Harry knew in himself that the push he gave Malfoy was stronger than it should be, now here Malfoy was, injured because of him.

Malfoy had fallen from his broom when he was high in the air, harry could guess pretty well that all off his body should be hurting as hell!

"What do ya want Potter...did you came here to laugh at me...just so you know i'm only still here just so that i can rest, that it!" Malfoy said not even look in Harry's eyes.

´ _this little prick, why can't he just admit it hurts like hell, and anyways who would come all the way here to laugh at him!´_

Harry sighed, well, he did came here to apologise but as always Malfoy wasn't easy.

He sighed again getting close to where Malfoy was, it was a miracle that no one was here, he never catched Malfoy alone so it always complicated things.

He seated in a chair placed next to Malfoy's bed, Malfoy only stared at him.

´ _well, lets see how this goes´_

"Malfoy...im sorry"

He said finally feeling better, he was looking directly at Malfoy serious.

Malfoy only stared with his eyes opened, surprised.

"i provoked you this time, and even though you do this to me all the time it was different today, i wasn't in good spirit so when you suggested the game, i just wanted to relieve some stress and i ended up hurting you good"

Malfoy careful looked away, everything hurted when he moved even just a bit but Potter was seriously talking to him and it was just too awkward to stare at Potter.

"well it wasn't that strongly, and i can guess that even the golden boy sometimes need to relieve stress so…."

He could see that Malfoy was embarrassed and still doubtful, but he had already said what he came here to say so it didn't matter to him if Malfoy believed him totally or not.

He got up and cleaned his robes ready to leave.

Draco could tell Potter was leaving, did he had said something offensive again? well, he couldn't avoid being a little doubtful by what Potter just told him right.

"Are you leaving?" Draco asked, not even noticing what he just said till he heard the words out of his mouth.

"yep" was the only answer he got as Potter started leaving.

Draco had got the feeling he was at fault so he tried move to look outside to ignore the feeling, putting weight on his hands, forgetting for a minute about the pain that appeared every time that was until he felt his hands giving out and his whole body criticize and giving up forcing him to hit the back of his head on the wall.

"Shit!" He said from the pain all over his body and his head.

"Dammit Malfoy! I knew you weren't ok at all!"

Harry said running to Malfoy's side by instinct and touching the back of malfoy's head, the fall hadn't been enough to break anything since they weren't flying that high but they were racing like madman´s for the snitch so it still caused a lot of damages.

"T-This is nothing…" Malfoy tried to hide it but just by his face Harry could see the pain.

"yeah, sure, come on i´ll help you lie down…" Harry was feeling really guilty, ok yes, Malfoy did that to him all the time but never this much, the boy managed to be less drastic than Harry had been today.

"Dammit Malfoy…." Harry thought not noticing he actually said that out loud.

"What! it´s not my fault!"

"No, i know, i know, i said that out loud by mistake" Harry tried to explain but Malfoy had already become defensive.

"So what, do you mean to say you're thinking this _is_ my fault and that this is humiliating to the golden boy since it will spoil his perfect reputation! you know what! get out!" Malfoy slapped Potter´s hands from the bed before Harry could help him lay down.

´ _This idiot´_ Harry sighed, tired just from the talk with Malfoy, he really needed a good night of sleep.

"Malfoy….Why do you insist in that! That's not what i meant, come on you need to rest!" Harry tried again, his hands still midair.

"Potter, _GET-THE-FUCK-OUT!_ " Harry could feel the despise in Malfoy's voice, so he decided to leave before everything became even worst.

"Ok, but at least rest, not for me but for you…"

Harry said as he left.

Draco stayed there, pissed as hell at Harry for a good time, till he started feeling tired and tried to rest, of course that made him curse as hell from the pain all over.

He tried to rest but even thought he was tired as hell, the room was freezing and he was only with the white shirt from the school uniform.

he wanted to move.

he wanted to get a blanket, or two, or three but he was pretty sure there was no way he could move.

After a good time, he really couldn't say if a lot or not, he finally felt someone entering the infirmary.

´ _Madam Pomfrey´_

He could hear steps going in his direction and then stopping, but then nothing happened.

´ _?´_

he was with his eyes under the cold blanket only with his hair out of the bed, he had tried to do a burrito with the cold sheets around himself for some time. the pain had subsided a bit but he was still cold and exausted.

Too much to have the energy to try to see who was in the room.

"Dammit, you're shaking! where are the damn blankets in this damn infirmary!"

He could hear the person murmuring.

´ _Potter?´_

The person was opening and closing drawers rushing at it and then running to him again.

He still tried to see who was there, but it started to hurt, so he stayed still.

"Here" He heard as something heavy was put on top of him, and he started to feel warmer.

"T….hank…..s" He said, starting to finally be confortable and relaxed to sleep.

The person stayed near him for a while, then it finally moved.

Draco felt a hand in his forehead and what he thought was kiss, as the person then left.

´ _it…..wasnt….Potter?´_ He thought before his mind drifted to sleep, finally warm.

…..

* * *

this isnt a update (im sorry guys :s but ive finally got out of my breakdown fase, and im coming slowly back. and as i was re-reading this to start the second chapter i noticed IN SO MANY MISTAKES and things that i didnt put detail in so i hope now its better :)

if any of you guys wanna help me and do a collab or just help me rereading the chapters before i post them (because a second pair of eyes its REALLY REALLY useful when im doing this as 4am xD please dm me, if youre akward dont mind it, im too ;*)

hope you follow and review pleaseヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~ and kisses (≧∀≦) btw im worrking on a KLANCE fanfic yaaaay xD


End file.
